


Incredible Things

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hears the bicycle before she sees it and she sets her novel down just as the tyre of the bike comes into view. Followed by the rest of her girlfriend. She smiles and sits up properly as Taylor slips off her bike with ease, kicking down the stand so it can rest next to Harry’s own. She smiles brilliantly at Harry, making her stomach flutter happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks to Danielle for the beta. ♥

Birds trill in the trees above her as Harry rides her bicycle through the park, sticking to the paved path. The sun beats down on her back, warming her, while the breeze that flows through her hair keeps her cool. It’s a perfect Spring day and everything seems to radiate around her.

As she rides, she spots a couple of squirrels collecting nuts on the ground. It makes her smile. A particularly daring bird flies close to her head and she lifts her face to see it swoop into its nest. She stops pedalling, content to just glide through the park. It’s relatively quiet so far, for mid-morning, but it’s no less beautiful. 

She arrives at a spot that she had found a few weeks beforehand. It’s gorgeous, she thinks. There are beautiful trees lining one side and a bed of flowers on the other, with a clearing of freshly mown grass in the middle. It looks soft and Harry knows from experience that it’s even softer under her bare feet. 

She carefully gets off her bike and guides it out of the way of the path, kicking down the stand so it can rest until she needs it again. She takes the picnic basket off the back where she had tied it down and she sets it on the ground. Nothing has spilled or fallen over, she notes with a sigh of relief. 

The blanket she rolls out is of a tartan pattern, classic red in colour that has dulled over time from its many washes. She spreads it out evenly, making sure that there aren’t any lumps or bumps that might make this picnic experience uncomfortable. 

She sets the picnic basket in one corner and pulls her book out, content to read until her girlfriend gets there. 

The sun is warm on her skin, lulling her into a sleepy state. She could easily closer her eyes and just fall asleep, she thinks. The sounds of the birds’ music above her is soothing and only aids in her weary state.

Harry hears the bicycle before she sees it and she sets her novel down just as the tyre of the bike comes into view. Followed by the rest of her girlfriend. She smiles and sits up properly as Taylor slips off her bike with ease, kicking down the stand so it can rest next to Harry’s own. She smiles brilliantly at Harry, making her stomach flutter happily. 

“Good morning,” Taylor greets. She leans down and presses a soft, sweet kiss to Harry’s lips before she joins Harry on the picnic blanket. “It’s a gorgeous day, isn’t it?” She takes off her white framed sunglasses and sets them down near the picnic basket, leaning over Harry to do so. Her perfume is intoxicating this close and it makes Harry’s head spin a little. 

Harry nods, some of her curls falling into her eyes. “It is.”

“You look magnificent,” Taylor compliments, her gaze sweeping over Harry’s dress. It’s a pale purple colour with a slight ruffle around the neckline and a glowing skirt that Harry loves. It’s perfect for a day like today, she thinks, which is why she chose it that morning. 

Taylor sits back and crosses one of her long legs over the top of the other. She smooths down the skirt of her own blue sundress and leans into Harry’s side a little, inching closer. Her lips quirk into a smile before she closes the small gap between them and kisses Harry soundly on the lips again. 

Reflexively, Harry closes her eyes and lets herself enjoy Taylor’s kisses. She tastes sweet and familiar in a way that still makes Harry excited to see her. They part after a few moments, Taylor’s red lipstick still perfectly in tact. 

“We need music!” Taylor says. She gets up off the picnic blanket and quickly pulls out the little portable radio she had in the basket on the front of her bike and she tunes it into a station that they both love. The music is soft and delightful, and goes well with the mood they’re trying to create. Taylor sits back down next to Harry and bumps their shoulders together. 

Harry gives her a shy smile and slips her hand into Taylor’s, squeezing softly. “I made brunch,” she says after a few moments. 

She reaches over to open the picnic basket, revealing an array of pastries, jams and fruit. She spent the entire morning making sure that everything was perfect, from the jam in the tiny jars, to picking up fresh croissants from the bakery on her ride over. There are small mason jars filled with berries and a small tub of freshly whipped cream that Harry had made that morning and had kept refrigerated until seconds before she left the house. 

There is also home made fruit infused water that she had made the day before, in adorable olden style milk bottles that Harry has paper straws for. 

“Everything looks delicious,” Taylor comments. “I wish you had let me help, though.”

Harry smiles at her. “I know you made chocolate chip biscuits.”

“You’re right, I did,” Taylor admits with a grin. “Let’s eat, I’m starving!”

Harry carefully sets out everything, putting down a thick wooden board to set their jams and the cream on while she gets their plates out. They each load up their plate with the delicious food Harry has supplied and they sit in silence for a few moments while they eat.

Taylor moans around her croissant, her eyes closed and her face one of pleasure. It’s an expression Harry has only seen a few times since their relationship started a month ago but it’s an expression she wouldn’t mind seeing a lot more.

Dating Taylor has been a lot of fun so far. They like a lot of the same things, both love to be girly girls and enjoy simple things.

Their first date had consisted of staying in at Taylor’s, making chocolate chip biscuits that Taylor is kind of famous for, and then pampering themselves. It had been one of the most fun dates Harry had ever been on in her life. It wasn’t hard to enjoy herself around Taylor at all. They never ran out of things to talk about and the mood was always easy. They could go out ballroom dancing or they could stay in, with their pyjamas on and watch _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ and each moment would still be as exciting as the last.

“Harry, your jam is the absolute best,” Taylor says as she smears a thick amount of jam onto the fresh scones Harry made that morning. She adds a large dollop of cream on top and takes a bite. 

Harry smiles to herself when she sees a small dot of cream has stuck to the corner of Taylor’s mouth and without thinking, she leans over to kiss it off. Taylor just smiles at her and swallows her mouthful before kissing Harry properly. 

“Delicious,” Harry whispers. Taylor grins and bumps their noses together before she finishes off her scone, humming happily as she does. 

Harry opens one of the bottles of fruit infused water and pops a straw into it. She takes a long sip and makes a satisfied noise. “This stuff always tastes better the longer it’s left.”

Taylor reaches out and tips the straw towards her own mouth, taking a sip too. “You’re right,” she says, passing the bottle back to Harry. “We should do this every month.” Harry nods her agreement. 

The sun has moved higher in the sky, making it a little warmer than it had been when Harry had first arrived but it’s not unbearable. 

Once they’ve finished eating and have cleaned up their mess, Taylor leans back, resting her head on Harry’s thigh, her eyes closed and her face completely relaxed. Harry gently runs her thumb over Taylor’s bottom lip, wiping off the crumbs resting there. She reaches for one of the jars of fruit and opens the lid. 

“Strawberry?” she offers.

Taylor opens one of her eyes and looks up at Harry. “Please,” she replies. “With cream if there is any left.”

“There is,” Harry says. She swipes the tip of the strawberry through the cream and hovers it over Taylor’s mouth. Her lips part and close around the end of the fruit, biting clearly through half of it. Harry pops the other half in her own mouth and sucks the juice off her fingers. “More?” she asks and Taylor nods. 

She feeds Taylor a few more pieces, the juice on her finger tips getting stickier and stickier with every strawberry she picks up. Taylor bites through another strawberry but before Harry can lift the other half to her mouth, Taylor’s hand catches her wrist and she closes her mouth around the rest of the piece of fruit, taking Harry’s thumb into her mouth as well. It’s decidedly sexual, Harry thinks as her body warms up at the touch. Taylor’s eyes sparkle with mischief and she slowly releases Harry’s thumb from her mouth.

Harry’s breathing is a little laboured as she lets her hand drop dumbly down by her side. Taylor licks her lips, her fruit reddened tongue completely enticing, captivating Harry’s full attention. She leans down and kisses Taylor, despite the awkward angle. 

Taylor’s hand slides into her hair, curling against her scalp to keep her close and Harry sighs. Taylor tastes like strawberries and cream, the scent is a little overpowering but enthralling. Harry wants to keep the taste in her mouth forever. 

The kiss comes to a natural end and Taylor pecks her lips once more before letting her hand slide out of Harry’s hair. Harry smiles down at her and Taylor winks at her once before closing her eyes. 

It doesn’t take Taylor long to fall off into a doze and Harry can’t help but feel a rush of affection for her girlfriend for being comfortable enough around her to fall asleep. Taylor’s chest rises and falls with each breath she takes. Harry watches her for a few minutes before she leans back as well, content to read again until Taylor wakes up from her nap on this incredible picnic on this gorgeous Spring day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my seventh contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
